


Tired

by rose_malmaison



Series: Promise [45]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Illness, Kid - Freeform, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 14:26:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2028423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rose_malmaison/pseuds/rose_malmaison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim emailed Tony every day, asking if he was ready to talk to him, which he wasn't. Not yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tired

**Tired**

Tony sat on Gibbs' couch and watched TV for five days straight. Abby came by and watched the 1927 film _Metropolis_ with him, and Jimmy sat through a marathon of _Avengers_ episodes. Ducky sipped wine and shared his youthful adventures in the Yucatán during a showing of _Apocalypto_. Nicky snuggled up with his dad to watch TV shows featuring real-life backhoes and dump trucks.

And Gibbs…he actually sat down to watch Redford learning to be a mountain man in _Jeremiah Johnson_. At the end he grunted and disappeared down the basement, but Tony could tell he'd enjoyed it.

Tim emailed Tony every day, asking if he was ready to talk to him, which he wasn't. Not yet.

_"You're sleeping too much," Jethro chided._

_"I'm tired."_

_"You should eat more."_

_"What're you, my mother?"_

Tony would have blown off his appointment with Dr. Pitt if Jethro hadn't bullied him into getting dressed and literally pushed him into the car. Everything was a huge effort even though his breathing was back to normal (for him).

The news that his O2 levels were up and the ultrasound of the fetus showed normal development lifted Tony's spirits. He started to take Nicky to the playground in the mornings. He got back into his exercise routine and signed up for a yoga class for mpregs.

One day, Kiyoko helped Tony strip the bed he'd shared with Tim, and they packed up everything Tim had left behind. That night, Tony cooked a meal of chicken piccata with wild rice and sautéed spinach, and announced over dessert, "We're moving out tomorrow, Jethro. You'll get your bed back."

Jethro glared at him for a good long time, and then he nodded, which was as close to a seal of approval as Tony would ever get from him.

Tony called Tim and was relieved it went to voicemail. "Yeah, meet me at uh…at our house tomorrow."

< • > < • > < • >

The storage company had delivered their belongings and Kiyoko was busy putting things away when Tim arrived. He knocked and walked in, looking around cautiously. There was still a faint bruise on his jaw where Tony had hit him, and he looked tired.

As soon as Nicky spotted him he ran over, crying joyfully, "Papa!"

Tim hugged his son tight, tears welling up. "Missed you so much!"

It was a while before they were able to have any private time, but eventually Tony and Tim went outside to sit on a bench in their small back yard.

At first neither of them knew how to begin but Tony broke the ice. "You remember our vows? We promised to love and cherish each other, to be on each other's six, to…Look, I know I failed you, Tim, more than once, but I tried really hard to make amends. You know, people say you have to really work to make a marriage a success, and I get that. But why does it feel like our marriage is an uphill battle that we can't possibly win?"

< • > < • > < • >

 


End file.
